


the doctor

by tomboy26



Series: quite like this [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomboy26/pseuds/tomboy26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctor never knew love could be quite like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	the doctor

**Author's Note:**

> here's the companion piece ;)

the doctor never knew love could be quite like this. 

tongue-touched smiles and honey-colored eyes .. a hand to hold, a hand that happens to fit perfectly with his .. moments of quiet that feel so like what home should be.

the doctor never knew love could be quite like this because he never wanted to stand still long enough to feel it. 

 

so during a moment of peace after a few moments of bliss. as he rest his head upon her chest to listen to her heartbeat (that one sound which calms him in any universe). he tells her of a time when a brave woman walked the earth, when madness overtook a friend, when a year that never was almost broke him. she doesn't say a word until the end, and then to only ask a question, 

'how did you survive all that?'

 

and as he raises his head to look into those eyes, those eyes which hold so much love for him. he tells her that one phrase that kept him going .. 

('Run!')

that one phrase that changed everything he was ...

('Bad Wolf')

that one phrase that gave him hope ...

('I love you.')

that one phrase which defines him to his very core, this doctor born out of love for her ...

'I believed in you.'


End file.
